ilvermorny_school_of_witchcraft_and_wizardryfandomcom-20200214-history
Wizarding school
A wizarding school (also called a magical school) is an educational institution which provides magical instruction to young witches and wizards. There are eleven long-established and prestigious wizarding schools throughout the world, all of which are registered with the International Confederation of Wizards. Smaller and less well-regulated institutions are rarely registered with the appropriate Ministry and are difficult to keep track of. However, most countires in the world do not have their own wizarding school. Magical children in these countries are typically homeschooled or educated via correspondence courses. School locations The exact location of most wizarding schools is kept secret, both to prevent the schools from being discovered by Muggles and to protect them from the harmful effects of war or interference by domestic or foreign governments. Generally, magical schools are situated in landlocked, mountainous areas, which are difficult to access without magic and easier to defend in case of attack. There are, however, exceptions, such as Mahoutokoro School of Magic located on teh island of Minami Iwo Jima and Castelobruxo in the Amazon rainforest. Range and regulation The vast majority of countries in the world do not have their own wizarding school. Wizards and witches in these countries generally choose to homeschool their children instead. Correspondence courses are also sometimes used as a cost-effective method of providing magical instruction of young witches and wizards in countries with very small or isolated wizarding populations. Wizarding schools generally admit students from whatever country in which they are based, but some serve multiple nations or a broad geographical region, or at least are open to accepting international students on a selective basis. Castelobruxo, Ilvermorny, and Uagadou accept students from all over their respective continents, whereas Hogwarts only accepts students from the United Kingdom and Ireland. The school with the smallest number of students is Mahoutokoro, and the school with the most students is Uagadou. Some schools also enforce special restrictions with regard to the admission of students. The Durmstrang Institute, for example, does not accept Muggle-born witches and wizards. The Educational Office of the International Confederation of Wizards is responsible for cataloging and overseeing wizarding schools around the world, namely the eleven oldest, most respected ones. Smaller wizarding schools exist, but these are often short-lived and poorly-regulated, as most are not registered with the respective Ministry of Magic of the country in which they operate. The quality of magical education at these smaller, unregistered institutions is thus questionable. Africa is known to be home to a number of smaller wizarding schools in addition to Uagadou. The book An Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe covers publicly available information on various wizarding schools in Europe. Interaction between schools Every five years, a competition known as the Triwizard Tournament is held between the three major European wizarding schools: Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, and Hogwarts. One champion is selected to represent each school (with the exception of the 1994 Triwizard Tournament, when Hogwarts ended up with two champions) to compete in an array of deadly challenges. The winning school receives the Triwizard Cup. The Wizarding Schools Potions Championship is held in seven-year intervals between students of Hogwarts, Koldovstoretz, Mahoutokoro, and Uagadou. The winning school receives a golden cauldron. Castelobruxo in Brazil offers student exchange programs to pupils at wizarding schools in Europe. There is apparently also an international pen-friend program in place for students of Castelobruxo and Hogwarts. Bill Weasley wanted to take an exchange trip to Castelobruxo but had to back out because his family could not afford the expense, leading his upset Castelobruxo pen-friend to send him a cursed hat. Beauxbatons Academy of Magic also offers a student exchange program. Specialized schools Outside of general education, the wizarding world offers specialized schools of learning as well. Such schools include the Academy of Broom Flying, Charm School, Euro-Glyph School of Extraordinary Languages, Merge School of Under-Water Spellage, and the Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts. Known wizarding schools Category:Magical schools